1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a camera and color separation shutter for use therewith and, more particularly, to a camera embodying a novel color separation shutter that implements a plurality of succeeding color component separation exposures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So-called color separation cameras have been well known in the art. These cameras record color images by superimposing three successive differently colored images taken through correspondingly colored filters. The movement of color filters in such cameras is conventionally accomplished with a rotating disk containing sectors of differently colored filters. Such disks are typically large and slow moving thus providing added weight and complexity to the color separation camera.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a color component separation camera which does not utilize a rotating disk containing a plurality of different colored filter sectors.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a color component separation camera in which a plurality of succeeding color component separation exposure intervals are provided by utilizing a single shutter mechanism into which a plurality of different colored filters are integrated.
Other objects of the invention will be in part obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises a mechanism and system possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.